Multi-Player Game
Sitemap The BioShock Multi-Player Game See Also MP Apartment Level Map Online Multiple 'Player on Player' fighting, in short scenarios in small maps, based on simplified locations in Rapture. --- --- --- --- --- The BS2 Multi-Player game wasn't bad (actually less ridiculous than the CoDCall of Duty Game MP), but had much of the usual 'crack monkey' quick results/kills favored by 14 year olds. It might have been alot better if Players lasted longer in a fight, so that more people could get involved in the fighting and to allow more tactics (instead of just being largely 'one on one' 5-second combat most of the time). --- --- --- BioShock Multi-Player Game (add-on) : A separate Multi-Player Game which was included with BS2, with additional playable level maps made available through DLC Online Multiple 'Player on Player' fighting, in short scenarios in small maps, based on simplified locations/themes in Rapture. The content should be regarded as sub-Canon as it was created to facilitate MultiPlayer playing activity -- with its odd Skill Ramp character spew, and its strange explanatory circumstances (The Sinclair Solutions 'Testing' Program, in which all the MP Players are enrolled, INCLUDED arming Fontaine's Terrorists as part of the 'Testing' - which Sinclair would never be stupid enough to do.) As with Most (PvP)Player-vs-Player games, the MP is geared toward an ADHD-mentality : * All scenarios (outside the free-for-all flavors) have nothing which takes very long to achieve (including inevitible dying/respawning over and over). Game sessions are generally about a dozen minutes long. They have small circular maps - with lots of alternate routes (You have NO Flanks you can count on). * If you stay still, someone simply runs up behind you within 5 seconds and kills you (Generally insta-kills are provided for the Gangsta-wannabees out there). * Overly fast Movement (increasing the manic play), this eliminates all but the simplest tactics. Players race/bounce around like ping-pong balls. * Typically there are Stupid gimmicks you level ramp upto, which escalkate to distort any semblance to anything real. THAT DOES helps with MP replay because NEW things can be done as the Player advances. * Single-hit-kills offered to 'leveled' players become loopholes and overpower starter level players. This all is pretty much the standard fare for PvP (some MP are a little better, some alot worse). Some games have scenarios which offer full cooperative play (Players vs Environment campaigns which offer a bit better tactical opportunities, but the limited scenarios soon can make it repetitive.) BiosShock Multi-Player had 2 Sided Teams play and Free-for-all scenarios. --- --- --- Cake Go Boom !!! ' : You can blast the cake in the MP level Kashmir Restaurant (one of the few non-standard interactions). The whole 'testing' scenario for Sinclair Solutions Home Consumer Rewards Program thing is rather tenuous for the main game story (it was added to justify the whole Multi-Player situation which would never be as extensive as what that game portrayed). Testing is done, corrections made and then the stuff is deployed, there no use in a huge/long/chaotic testing effort. More logical would have been "Ryan's Legion" (or 'The Rapture Militia') - a Rebel/Terrorist hunting scenario (which you could still have BOTH sides played). That would have been more a guerrilla anti-insurgency type of fighting within Atlas-controlled areas (instead of the simultaneous operations of Ryan's Security who would take more militaristic and more coordinated action -- used largely to isolate the 'rebels'). In the MMORPG, ALL objects will be physically interactive (and destructible), and its likely a whole area of playing will be seeing what happens with the various actions Players are capable of (if all else fails junk brought back from The Ruins can be used in the target practice range in the City Center). --- --- --- REDO ADD ON MULTIPLAYER - '''Multi Player Scenarios (Built into the Main MMORPG Game) ' : Columbia MP PvP (including a Skyhook weapon only variant with extraordinary persistent jibs) You are (appear) either Booker (regular, Comstock, BaS) or Elizabeth (old new, BaS) -- now we have the excuse for duplication multi-dimensionsal stuff ... (customization mode can go wild - Booker in a Gimp-suit, bald Elizabeth with body piercings, etc...) Some clothing mods, the usual Weapon/Vigor ramps (various 'achievements') Nifty MP maps lifted from the Infinite BS game (closed level - for once a reason for the Skyline that goes nowhere). '''Cooperative Scenarios (if the original games combat was repetitive and tedious, than so can this be). Rapture (an alternate one) is invading Columbia (Attempt to fight the Big Daddy or the Spider infestation OR Sander Cohen is coming for some of his 'critics' ...) Actual 3D movement (epic opportunity they missed in that game) - flying, climbing, jumping ... WITHOUT 3X speedup typical in many AAA Multiplayer games. All kinds of Player added stuff (though these days the copyright/trademark issues might be tighter). A SKYLINE mode of PvP COLUMBIA (Have it look as those fraudulent Trailers and Presentations pretended Infinite BS had them - Massive cityscape and system of tracks - TO DO WHAT LEVINE COULD NOT). --- --- --- --- --- . .